


Food or Submission?

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sherlock, Kneeling, M/M, Submission, Top John, cat like Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt; Sherlock only eats when John feeds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food or Submission?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

He had tripped over him the first time.

_“What the fuck, Sherlock?”_

And he had just looked up from his knees smiling guiltily.

Now it just seemed normal and _that_ seemed so long ago. There's no consistency with the timings, John had even been woken at 4 o'clock in the morning to the bed shifting beside him and the lanky detective falling out of bed, crawling around said item of furniture and kneeling beside John's half.

_“Hungry, Sherlock? Now?”_

John had known he had to get up and feed him, he was on a case and this was the first time they'd stopped in 48 hours. Sherlock also hadn't eaten. By this point it was well established when Sherlock was hungry, he would kneel, and only if John thought he was pushing his luck with the lack of eating did he demand the young man to kneel and eat whatever he had to offer. He knew if he just demanded he eat the brat would just walk away, demanding he knelt would mean compliance and also mean that he would get fed by hand.

John had spent a long time trying to work out why Sherlock liked to be on his knees to be fed. He couldn't decide whether it was the being fed aspect or the thought of submitting.

One day John had walked towards him with a very long length of black rope.

Sherlock had stared at him with his mouth agape.

The doctor had been practicing different patterns for tying people up on YouTube. But not just people; Sherlock. And the proof that he wanted it too was the fact he didn't run; didn't question, just stood there as John slowly took off every item of clothing and then begin to wrap rope around him.

“Kneel.” He dropped to his knees, supported by the doctor. It was hard to remain balanced and upright when your hands had been twisted and turned up your back.

The rope ran up and down, left and right, leaving an intricate pattern all over Sherlock's chest.

“Do you know what's coming now?”

He shook his head, too mesmerised by what had happened in the last hour to think much past breathing.

“Move forward next to my armchair.”

He awkwardly knee shuffled over to the chair and then rested against it whilst John went and busied himself with food. He came back with little bite size snacks and made himself comfortable in his chair before encouraging Sherlock to move forward and rest his head on his knee.

“Open.” John held a chunk of banana to his lips and Sherlock spat it out straight away.

“Sherlock!” John admonished.

“What?”

“Explain.”

“I don't like banana.”

“Since when?”

He shrugged and the doctor sighed, holding a piece of pear to his lips instead.

“That's better.”

***

2 hours later they were relaxing on their bed, but John hadn't untied him, he hadn't wanted to be untied, apparently it was calming and John was more than willing to cuddle him whilst he had a rope wrapped around his chest.

Sherlock had long since dozed off and the doctor wasn't that far behind.

***

“What?” John asked at the curious expression on Sherlock's face when he awoke.

“That escalated quickly.” He was looking down his chest at the rope.

“Is that a problem?”

The younger man sighed as John moved to release him. “No John. Not at all.”


End file.
